


the game you like to play

by theafterimages



Series: frat au [42]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Double Penetration, Dreams, M/M, two baekhyuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something that couldn’t make sense in reality, but Sanghyuk doesn’t question it; doesn’t have the breath or the presence of mind for it even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the game you like to play

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://eveninadream.livejournal.com/9479.html#cutid1) in November 2014. Set during spring 2014.

Sanghyuk is breathless, surrounded. In front of him Baekhyun’s kissing him like his life depends on it, one hand coaxing Sanghyuk’s cock to full hardness, laughing into Sanghyuk’s mouth when Sanghyuk groans. But Baekhyun’s behind him at the same time, biting kisses along his shoulder blades as he works Sanghyuk open, adding a third finger before Sanghyuk can even think to plead for more. 

It’s something that wouldn’t, couldn’t make sense in reality, but Sanghyuk doesn’t question it; doesn’t have the breath or the presence of mind for it even if he wanted to. It’s all he can do to keep up as both Baekhyuns turn him into a mess of sensations between them.

As if in silent agreement, one Baekhyun pulls away, laughing as Sanghyuk whines and leans forward to reclaim his lips, only to be distracted entirely when the other Baekhyun nudges Sanghyuk forward until he’s on his hands and knees and Baekhyun can push inside him, the familiar fullness welcome. Sanghyuk pulls the first Baekhyun toward him, digging his fingers into his hips as the second Baekhyun thrusts into him just right. 

“I’m almost jealous of myself,” the first Baekhyun says dryly.

“You should be,” the Baekhyun behind him pants, and dream logic means that Sanghyuk can see his smirk, not just imagine it. “He’s amazing.”

“Of course he is,” the other one says, cupping one hand against Sanghyuk’s cheek. “Come on, Hyuk, don’t you have any attention to spare me?”

The second Baekhyun squeezes Sanghyuk’s thigh, so Sanghyuk isn’t surprised when as soon as he says, “Yeah, come on-” Baekhyun shifts up until he’s sitting back on his heels, tugging Sanghyuk along with him—a move he probably couldn’t pull off in real life, and one that puts him out of the first Baekhyun’s reach. Sanghyuk laughs at his astonished expression, cutting off abruptly when the second Baekhyun tugs him down onto his cock so that he bottoms out more quickly than expected.

“Come here-” he tells the first Baekhyun once he has his voice back, for once not even bothering to pretend that he’s not desperate for more, and both Baekhyuns are laughing as the first joins them, kneeling in front of Sanghyuk, who rests his hands back on Baekhyun’s hips as he leans forward. He parts his lips at the touch of Baekhyun’s fingers and lets Baekhyun fuck his mouth, able to take more here than he ever could in reality. It’s easy to just let go, to let both Baekhyuns do whatever they want, whatever pleases them, to soak up one Baekhyun’s caresses and the other’s coaxing words of approval.

Then time blurs and this time the Baekhyun in front of him is leaning forward, his mouth eager around Sanghyuk’s cock. It’s too much—the wet heat of Baekhyun’s mouth, his hands stroking Sanghyuk’s thighs and his eyes curved into crescents as he stares up at Sanghyuk all the while, and the other Baekhyun’s bitten-off gasps echoing in Sanghyuk’s ears, how he’s keeping up a perfect rhythm longer than anyone ever could in reality—and that’s before the Baekhyun behind him works in one finger alongside his cock.

Sanghyuk looks over his shoulder and finds Baekhyun staring at him, face flushed and eyes bright with mischief. “Baekhyun—what are you-”

“Relax,” Baekhyun tells him. “This’ll feel so good.”

“You’ll like it,” says the Baekhyun in front of him, rising up on his knees to kiss Sanghyuk, or more like just swallow his moans as the other Baekhyun works in a second finger, still steadily fucking into him. “Trust me.”

Those words are the key here, too. Sanghyuk nods and relaxes, lets himself take everything. There are brief, wavering fractions of moments when the Baekhyun in front of him watches with pride as Sanghyuk rocks down eagerly, and then time skips ahead to when the second Baekhyun is easing in alongside the first, eyes clenched shut and brow creased in concentration. 

“Perfect,” one Baekhyun moans, or maybe both of them, and then they start to move. It’s when one Baekhyun starts to stroke Sanghyuk’s cock that Sanghyuk drops his head onto the other’s collarbone, finally, truly overwhelmed. He’s so full of Baekhyun, surrounded by Baekhyun, consumed by Baekhyun, and-

And then he wakes up, shuddering in the real Baekhyun’s arms, barely able to separate reality from his dream when Baekhyun’s hand is still on his cock, strokes still perfect, and Sanghyuk can feel the teasing slide of Baekhyun’s cock between his cheeks and his mouth sucking kisses into Sanghyuk’s shoulder. There will be a mass of hickies there in a few hours, nothing new there.

“Baekhyun-” 

“Somebody was having a good dream,” Baekhyun says, voice strained but still laced with amusement, and Sanghyuk thrusts into Baekhyun’s easy, teasingly slow strokes in the desperate hope that he can come already, through sheer force of will if nothing else. “Was I in it?”

Sanghyuk laughs brokenly. If Baekhyun only knew.


End file.
